Putri Sakura
by Mihashi Takaya
Summary: Sejak kecil Sakura sudah tidak punya ayah. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia berumur satu tahun. Ia tinggal berdua dengan ibunya di tengah hutan. Setiap hari ia dan ibunya harus mencari kayu bakar dan menjualnya di pasar untuk membeli makanan.


Seperti yang telah disepakati oleh kami (saya dan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei) saya boleh menggunakan karakternya untuk keperluan pribadi saya

–peace–

Namun hak atas semua karakter di dalam Naruto sepenuhnya ada di tanganmu Sensei

–sembah sujud–

Warning! OOC (mungkin), gaje, abal, junkfict dsb.

Mihashi Takaya

Present

V

V

V

**Putri Sakura**

Sejak kecil Sakura sudah tidak punya ayah. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia berumur satu tahun. Ia tinggal berdua dengan ibunya di tengah hutan. Setiap hari ia dan ibunya harus mencari kayu bakar dan menjualnya di pasar untuk membeli makanan. Meskipun pekerjaannya melelahkan, Sakura tetap gembira melakukannya.

Besok hari ulang tahun ibunya. Selama dua bulan terakhir ini, Sakura diam-diam mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikan hadiah spesial untuk ibunya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bangun. Satu jam lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia mengambil lentera di dinding kamarnya dan segera mengambil ember yang berisi peralatan mandinya dan handuk di dapur. Ia lalu pergi ke sungai untuk mandi. Sungai itu berada tepat di belakang rumahnya.

Sakura beruntung karena cuaca pagi itu sedikit hangat. Padahal masih jam setengah lima. Biasanya matahari mulai terbit jam lima lewat lima. Hm, sepertinya cuaca siang itu akan terik. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak mau berlama-lama di luar rumah. Setelah selesai mandi ia segera kembali ke rumah dan meminta izin untuk mencari kayu bakar pada ibunya.

"Bu, bangun. Saku mau cari kayu bakar dulu, Bu," kata Sakura setengah berbisik sambil terus menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh ibunya dengan lembut. Ia tidak mau ibunya terkejut.

"Saku?" kata Bu Chiyo heran.

Bu Chiyo lalu mengambil jam kecil di bawah bantalnya dan melihatnya dengan mata disipitkan.

"Ini masih jam setengah lima lewat, Nak. Masih terlalu pagi buat cari kayu bakar. Bukannya kamu biasa pergi jam setengah enam, Nak? Ada apa ya, kok, pagi-pagi begini kamu sudah mau pergi," kata Bu Chiyo heran.

"Saku ingin cepat pergi, juga ingin cepat pulang, Bu," karang Sakura.

"Kau tidak ingin bermain, 'kan?" selidik Bu Chiyo curiga.

"Ah, tidak. Saku, kan, hanya main kalau hari Minggu."

"Ya, sudah. Hati-hati, ya, Nak," ujar Bu Chiyo tegas. Lanjutnya, "Pulanglah sebelum jam empat."

"Baik, Bu. Saku pergi dulu, ya."

"Ya."

Ketika ia sudah menutup pintu rumahnya, senyumnya mulai merekah. Pipinya yang memerah membuatnya sepeti kembang desa yang manis. Rambutnya yang sebahu dan matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang membuatnya tampak seperti putri kecil yang tampak senang ketika bermain di taman. Hm, tapi Sakura bukan seorang putri. Baju yang ia kenakan juga tidak sepadan dengan seorang putri. Hanya kaus lusuh dan celana selutut yang sudah dua kali ditambal. Dan ia pergi bukan untuk bermain di taman, tapi untuk bekerja. Tapi, hebatnya, Sakura tetap gembira.

Karena pergi terlalu pagi, Sakura malah tidak bisa melihat jalanan dengan baik. Batang-batang pohon masih terlihat berwarna hitam. Jalanan juga masih terlihat samar-samar. Saat itu ia menyadari bahwa cahaya rumahnya saja tidak cukup untuk menembus kegelapan di hutan.

"Ya, seharusnya aku bawa lentera tadi," gumamnya penuh sesal. Tapi, Sakura sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari kayu bakar di sekitar rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau kualitas kayu bakar yang baik ada di tengah-tengah hutan, tapi, apa boleh buat? Ia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang masih bisa tersesat.

Sakura sudah mulai menjadi pencari kayu bakar sejak berusia delapan tahun. Ibunya yang mengajari caranya memilih kayu bakar yang baik. Awalnya, ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan. Namun, setelah beberapa bulan bersama ibunya mencari kayu bakar, ia sudah terbiasa mencarinya sendiri kini. Sakura sudah bisa dikatakan mandiri dengan umurnya yang baru mencapai sepuluh tahun. Dan hebatnya, ia adalah gadis yang periang. Sakura juga bukan termasuk anak yang rewel dan banyak permintaan.

Sakura sudah mengumpulkan segenggam ranting kering di tangannya. Padahal hari baru saja mulai terang. Ia lalu mengikat ranting-ranting itu dengan tali yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sakura memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak dan menunggu ibunya agar mereka dapat bersama-sama ke tengah hutan.

Lima menit kemudian…

Dari jauh tampak seorang perempuan mengenakan kaus yang sudah kumal. Sakura tahu bahwa itu ibunya. Ia lalu berdiri dan menunggu ibunya di bawah pohon tempat ia duduk. Ibunya tampak melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil namanya. Ia turut melambai dan menjawab panggilan ibunya yang terdengar jelas di tempatnya.

"Ibu," sambut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Nak. Maafkan Ibu, ya. Tadi Ibu harus mengusir tikus-tikus yang masuk ke kamarmu dulu, Nak. Makanya Ibu kesiangan," kata Bu Chiyo lembut.

"Gak apa-apa, kok, Bu."

"Ayo, kita mulai cari kayu bakar sebelum matahari benar-benar terik," ajak Bu Chiyo penuh semangat.

"Ayo, Bu."

Mereka pergi ke tengah hutan bersama-sama. Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan. Mata mereka terus melihat tanah untuk mencari ranting-ranting kayu yang bisa dijual. Mereka mengamati ranting-ranting itu dengan saksama. Meneliti apakah kayu itu basah atau tidak. Dan semakin ke tengah, kayu bakar mereka semakin banyak.

Sudah jam satu. Sakura dan ibunya sudah kelelahan mengambil ranting-ranting yang berserakan di sepanjang jalanan di hutan. Seakan tidak ada habisnya, ranting-ranting itu selalu ada meskipun mereka sudah mengambilnya ratusan kali. Kayu bakar yang mereka kumpulkan juga sudah cukup untuk membeli makanan untuk hari itu. Sakura sudah mendapat satu pelukan kayu bakar di tangannya. Ibunya mendapat dua dan ia menggendong keduanya. Mereka lantas pergi ke pasar untuk menjual hasil keringat mereka.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka melihat seekor harimau. Harimau itu berada di balik semak-semak. Sepertinya harimau itu sedang mengintai mangsanya. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari gerak-geriknya yang sangat berhati-hati. Tapi, mengapa ada harimau di tengah hutan? Bukankah harimau itu biasanya berada di dekat padang rumput yang berjarak ribuan meter ke arah timur?

Sakura dan ibunya bergeming. Mereka takut sekali dan tubuh mereka seolah lumpuh. Mereka menahan napas. Mereka mencoba menahannya selama mungkin. Dan mereka berharap harimau itu segera mendapatkan mangsanya dan pergi jauh-jauh. Akan tetapi, kenyataannya, harimau itu masih bergeming di sana. Dia masih sabar mengintai mangsanya. Ya, sepertinya ia memang sedang mengintai sesuatu. Apakah itu seekor rusa?

"Saku, kita lari dalam hitungan ketiga, ya?" bisik Bu Chiyo. Wajahnya tampak waspada.

"I-iya, Bu." Sakura sangat tegang untuk menggerakkan badannya.

"Ibu hitung sampai tiga," kata Bu Chiyo memberi aba-aba. "Satu, dua, tiga."

Krak!

Bu Chiyo menginjak ranting pohon dan menghasilkan suara yang menarik perhatian harimau itu. Sakura dan ibunya sangat ketakutan. Mereka terdiam. Serentak mereka menoleh dan melihat harimau itu berpaling ke arah mereka. Deg! Harimau itu lalu menghampiri mereka dengan langkah yang anggun–sepertinya harimau itu berjenis kelamin betina. Jantung mereka berdenyut sangat kencang. Kencang sekali seakan-akan hendak meletus.

"Ayo, lari, Bu."

Sakura mencoba melemparkan kayu bakarnya ke arah lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian harimau itu. Harimau itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara untuk sementara. Ia lalu menggamit lengan ibunya dengan kasar–karena panik. Ibunya hanya menurut. Lari. Mereka berlari secepat mungkin. Mereka sangat ketakutan sehingga tidak sempat memperhatikan akar pohon besar yang terhampar nyaris di seluruh permukaan tanah di hutan itu.

Gedebuk!

Mereka berdua tersandung akar pohon dan tersungkur.

"Aduh…" rintih mereka bersamaan.

Mereka segera bangkit dan hendak berlari lagi, tapi… terlambat! Harimau itu sudah ada di belakang mereka. Jaraknya hanya tiga meter, namun mereka bisa merasakan napas harimau yang buas itu. Badan mereka membatu seketika–berharap dengan begitu sang harimau akan berpikir untuk menjauhi mereka. Tapi, harimau yang lapar punya nalurinya sendiri.

"Grrgh…"

Harimau itu menggeram dan siap menerkam Sakura dan ibunya kapan pun.

Sakura sangat ketakutan dan dia hanya berlindung di punggung ibunya. Pelan-pelan ibunnya melepas ikatan tali di bahunya, kemudian menurunkan kayu bakar sudah ia dapat. Ia mengambil beberapa ranting dan menodongkannya ke arah hewan liar itu.

"Mundur…"

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

"I-Ibu…"

Mata Bu Chiyo dan harimau itu beradu pandang. Mereka terdiam beberapa detik–seolah-olah mereka sedang menganilis kelemahan lawan masing-masing.

"Graaumm…!" Harimau itu mengaum dengan sangat keras dan menggetarkan mental Bu Chiyo.

Dengan sangat cepat harimau itu menerjang mereka. Bu Chiyo mencoba menangkis serangan harimau itu. Ia menyangga mulutnya, tapi gigi-gigi harimau itu terlalu tajam. Ranting-ranting yang digunakan oleh Bu Chiyo patah begitu saja, namun berhasil melukai langit-langit di mulut harimau itu.

Harimau itu mendorong tubuh Bu Chiyo hingga terlentang. Dengan gagah ia menindih tubuh Bu Chiyo dengan lengan depannya.

"Ibuu!" Sakura menjerit histeris melihat hal itu.

"Pergilah, Saku!"

Air mata Sakura mengalir deras. Ia sangat takut dan hampir lumpuh melihat kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia tidak bisa membantu ibunya, padahal ia hanya berjarak dua meter dari ibunya.

Sebuah kekuatan memenuhi akalnya. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari senjata. Kemudian ia mengambil beberapa batu dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Ia lalu melempar batu-batu itu ke kepala sang harimau. Sakura harap-harap cemas ketika harimau itu menatapnya. Kemudian, harimau itu mengaum lebih keras dan ia tampak marah kini.

Harimau itu lalu mencabik-cabik lengan Bu Chiyo dengan sangat buas. Bu Chiyo mengerang. Rasa ketakutan dan kesakitan melebur jadi satu. Namun, kesakitan yang dirasakannya melebihi rasa lelahnya pagi itu. Sakura ternganga dan tubuhnya seolah terpaku di tempat. Air matanya semakin deras membasahi pipinya. Harimau itu semakin bernafsu mengoyak tubuh mangsanya. Ia segera memakan setiap bagian tubuh mangsanya dengan lahap: dimulai dari lengan kirinya, lalu lengan kanannya, badannya, kemudian kakinya. Sakura hanya mampu menangis dan menganga. Ia menyesali keputusannya mengganggu harimau itu.

"I-ibu?" ucapnya terbata-bata sembari diselingi isak tangis yang tertahan.

Harimau itu berhenti ketika kedua kaki Bu Chiyo telah masuk ke perutnya. Ia hendak memakan kepala Bu Chiyo, namun sepertinya ia tertarik dengan Sakura. Sakura yang merasa hidup-enggan-mati-tak-mau itu otomatis menegang melebihi sebelumnya. Namun, kali ini ia merasa sudah siap untuk menyusul ibunya. Ia lalu menutup matanya dan berharap agar tidak merasa kesakitan ketika harimau itu mulai mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhnya. Meskipun demikian, tubuhnya tetap melemas ketika harimau tepat selangkah lagi melahapnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"Dor! Dor! Dor!"

Gedebuk!

"A-apa itu?"

Dengan takut-takut Sakura membuka matanya. Ia lalu mendapati harimau itu telah bersimbah darah. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang melakukan semua ini. Dan hati kecilnya berkata: "Kenapa aku masih dibiarkan hidup? Siapa yang membunuh harimau itu?"

Sakura terduduk lemas. Mukanya terlihat pucat pasi. Ia lega sekaligus kecewa. Dan tidak jauh di depannya tampak sesosok bayangan. Ia kembali menegang dan bergidik mendengar suara gemeresik lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~BerSambung~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah cerita ini perlu dilanjutkan?

Silakan REVIEW agar saya mengetahuinya ^.^v


End file.
